


My feelings are of no concern to you

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nasir don't take no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Sometimes, Nasir can still be a wild little dog. Do not insult his boyfriend.





	My feelings are of no concern to you

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's no more than a stupid little drabble, but maybe you like it anyway?

The camp was busy, but it was no longer just a camp of fighters. It was almost an army now, with followers as well, a city of tents with warriors, craftsmen, whores, mothers and children.

Having thrown so many people with different background together was not always easy. Fights and disagreements were a daily occurrence, yet something that could not occupy Spartacus’ mind all the time. He had a campaign to organise. 

So Nasir was one of those trying to keep the camp in some sort of order. It was not easy most of the time, and he preferred breaking up fights to being judge in complicated affairs. Every day he was glad when nothing presented itself that would demand a moral decision from him. 

He was on his way back to Spartacus’ tent for a report, after overseeing some food distribution, when he encountered a group of men. He had seen their faces before but they were not closely known to him, he knew neither their names nor their origin. He knew them for being heavy on women and drink though, sometimes more so than fighting for their cause, and he had felt their eyes on him at times. 

He was no longer a slave, though. They stayed their hands, but clearly not their thoughts. 

All four of them were laughing, coarse and dirty, and passed a wine skin back and forth between them when they laid eyes on him. Nasir had left his tent without his spear, and now wondered if he would come to regret that decision. He had knowledge about hand-to-hand combat, taught by Agron and Crixus both, but he knew that with him being shorter than most men he would always be at a disadvantage. He had speed and agility on his side, yet but one ill-placed fist would send him tumbling. 

“Nasir!” One of them laughed and waved. “A word!”

Nasir summoned the patience he had learned when he had been Tiberius, and stopped to face them. 

“You have the ear of Spartacus, have you not?” Another one asked.  
“That depends on subject of discussion,” Nasir replied, keeping his face blank.  
“We seek to break words,” another one fell in. “Yet he seems ill-disposed to any other than his closest men.”  
“He carries many burdens,” Nasir said. “Not all matters brought before him are of equal concern.”

“This should be of concern,” the first man went on. “There is not enough bounty to share, and the men grow restless.”  
“I fail to see how Spartacus might address-”  
“He will have to,” yet another cut him off. “Men deserve sports and play after fighting, and there is too little.”

Nasir suppressed a sigh. In the end, he decided that trying to have a discussion with these men would be more than pointless. 

“I shall bring the problem to his attention,” he said. “Give me your name so I can inform him of your desire to break words.”

The first man, the tallest of the group and intimidating in his ugliness, leaned forward. “Theoros,” he snarled. “And you better not forget it.”  
“I never forget faces nor names,” Nasir said, barely suppressing a snarl.  
“Little surprise,” the man called Theoros replied. “You are still no more than a pet slave, after all. Now with teeth, but still running after another master now.”  
“If you are done with words, I would go about my business,” Nasir replied.  
“Like licking that dirty German’s cock?”

Nasir had been about to turn away unwilling to grace them with another word, but now the last one of the four, who had not spoken thus far, took his arm. 

“I understand you seek protection,” he said. He was not as unpleasing to the eye as the rest of them, and not nearly as inebriated, but Nasir still felt nothing but revulsion. “I could offer the same.”  
“I do not need protection,” Nasir replied coldly. “And I am with Agron of my own will.”  
“You have been from the day you have been freed, have you not? Have you never tasted other food than what he broke with you?”  
“No, and I have no desire to do so,” Nasir gave back. 

“I wonder what you see in him.” His words sounded almost mournful. “What you see in his face. Smile like a horse, drooping eyes like an old crone, and a nose as pointy as a child’s.”  
“If you think insulting Agron brings me closer to you then you were mistaken,” Nasir snarled. He could take a lot of sneering abuse, shrug it off as he had always done. But it irked him to no end when someone tried to bad-mouth the man he loved. 

“Or is it his cock you crave?” The man laughed, and Nasir could no longer keep the distain from his face. “If you want one to satisfy and fill you then look elsewhere for a change! Everyone knows men from east of the Rhine have small cocks, that is why they boast so much about them!”

Accompanied by coarse laughter – clearly the men thought he was too much of a slave to put up a fight – Nasir moved like a snake, and in an instant had the man on his back with Nasir kneeling on his chest, his forearm against the man’s throat. The impact, unexpected and hard, knocked the air out of him and he had to get it back with a forced gasp. Hot, wine-scented breath grazed Nasir’s face, and he did not conceal his disgust. 

“Agron’s face and my feelings about it are of no concern to you,” he hissed. “Talk to me like that again and find yourself on the wrong end of my spear.” He let the man go, his face still locked in unconcealed anger as he gracefully got onto his feet again. “And if you speak of his cock again you shall find yours liberated from your body.”

Since no one had expected that snake-like attack the men didn’t seek further confrontation and just spat more insults at him and Agron both, but Nasir only answered with a snarl, teeth bared and fists curled. They finally left him and vanished out of sight, and Nasir dropped his arms and shoulders with a sigh. 

He turned around to find Crixus and Agron watch him, having clearly enjoyed the scene they had just witnessed. 

“Did you just defend my honour?” Agron then asked, amusement and confusion on his face.  
“Someone has to,” Nasir replied with a smile and a twitch of eyebrows. “I would not have you feel you are anything but perfect, as there is no face in this world I would rather look at.”

Their eyes locked, Agron captured helplessly in that gaze, but a moment later Crixus slapped Agron’s arm. “Wipe that love-sick grin of your face. Spartacus will have us see to more pressing matters than your cock.”

Agron failed to shoot back a poisonous reply as he usually did, while his eyes followed Nasir who walked away from him after a smile that left little to imagination about his plans for later. His hips swinging like a dancer’s he made his way through the gaps between the tents. 

Crixus had to slap his arm again, harder this time, before Agron could tear his eyes off Nasir’s backside.


End file.
